


Allies in Weakness

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the final showdown with the Bog approaches and the threat of life underground looms overhead, Endou confronts Kaiji about something neither of them had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies in Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Kaiji x Endou, mutual masturbation in the bathroom of any particular place they’ve canonically had serious discussions (the restaurant they made the contract at, Endou’s office, the casino, ETC ETC). Bonus: throw in a lot of guilt and passionate angst about the fact that they are DTF each other. And if one of them punches the other at some point."

Shortly after Kaiji’s signing of the contract, Endou abruptly kicked his henchman and Sakazaki out of the restroom, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Kaiji stared at Endou, baffled. “What the hell now? You said that was it, now let’s get back to the Bog!”  
  
Endou took a long, thoughtful drag from his cigarette, eyes refusing to make contact with him. After exhaling a cloud of smoke, he turned and advanced toward Kaiji until he was backed up against a wall.  
  
"No…" said the loan shark quietly, "We’re not done yet."  
  
Kaiji balled his hands into fists. “Then let’s do it! Hurry up, we don’t have much time left!”  
  
Without warning, Endou leaned forward and kissed him. Kaiji quickly broke away, cheeks red.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!"  
  
"Kaiji…we’ve been beating about the bush about this for so long. If we’re sentenced underground then—"  
  
"We’re not going underground! We’re going to win!"  
  
"—we’ll never get this kind of opportunity again. Kaiji, I’m not willing to take that kind of risk."  
  
Kaiji looked away from the older man, staring at one of stalls. What was up with this guy? He was last person he’d expect to get all intimate like this…much less with him. Then again, he did just see the man in tears earlier. Still, “beating about the bush”? What the fuck did that mean?  
  
Understanding Kaiji’s silence, Endou said, “…don’t tell me you haven’t felt the same.”  
  
A hand ran up his side and Kaiji shivered. After a minute of silence, Endou withdrew his hand and turned, preparing to walk away.  
  
"…I see, I was mistaken."  
  
Kaiji rushed forward to grab Endou by the shoulder. “W-wait, Endou-san!”  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kaiji’s fist flew into Endou’s jaw, knocking the loan the shark to the floor. Endou rubbed his jaw, sunglasses askew, and looked up at the younger man, whose eyes were watering angrily.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, bringing this up at a time like this?!" spat Kaiji, "After all this time…you had to bring it up now…at a time when you knew I wouldn’t be able to say ‘No’…you’re still a dirty bastard after all! Fuck! Forget about your daily beers, I don’t want anything to do with you after this!"  
  
Kaiji slammed his fists at the sides of one of the sinks, sobbing into it. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked to Endou right now—he had it. He so damned tired of being used, even—no, especially at his most vulnerable times. It always happened, and he wasn’t going to fall for it again. Not now, when freedom was just brushing against his fingers at this point. He’d win the Bog…then spit in Endou’s face.  
  
A firm hand grasped his shoulder.  
  
"Kaiji…"  
  
Kaiji sniffled and looked over his shoulder, glaring at the man. “If you’re thinking of comforting me, don’t bother. I wouldn’t give you a pity-fuck even if you paid me.”  
  
Endou growled and forcefully turned Kaiji to face him.  
  
"I’m not asking for a quickie, you fucking brat!"  
  
"Then what the fuck are you asking for?! Spit it out already!"  
  
Endou’s grip on Kaiji’s arms tightened. His gaze fell to the ground and he gave a short laugh.   
  
"Look at us…two huge failures at human interaction."  
  
"No shit. You still haven’t given me a straight answer."  
  
"Can’t believe you’re still this naive after—goddammit, isn’t it obvious? I give a shit about you. More than that. If we get out of this then I want to do more than just grab a fucking beer. And I want it to last. And my gut tells me you feel the same."  
  
Kaiji teared up again, cursing under his breath. He’d never felt so torn, so unsure of how to feel. What  _did_  he feel for this man? A sense of companionship, if you could call it that…partners in financial struggles. Allies in weakness. He wished he could just punch the man again, just to get some release that wasn’t in the form of tears.   
  
"…yeah, I guess I do," he finally answered.  
  
Endou’s hand fell to his zipper and Kaiji returned the favor. Both took turns pulling down their pants and underwear in silence. Kaiji gripped Endou’s cock and Endou his—it was like a regularly scheduled deal. With such little time on their hands and the implied promise of furthering their relationship after this nightmare was finally over, they quickly got to stroking each other.  
  
It was, perhaps, the exact thing Kaiji needed before returning to that man-eating monster of a machine again. Endou’s grip on his cock was firm but smooth, applying just the right amount of pressure on him. He imagined what it’d be like had this setting not been the restroom of an illegal casino, but elsewhere, like a hotel room—or an apartment (likely Endou’s, as Kaiji had no idea when he’d ever have one of his own again). Imagining Endou’s naked body over his, smirking down at him, got Kaiji unbelievably hard. He already anticipated the feeling of victory over the Bog—but now that anticipation extended to other reasons.  
  
He shuddered as he came into Endou’s hand and took a moment to breathe before resuming pumping Endou’s cock. Before he could, however, he felt Endou’s other hand clasp on his.  
  
"Don’t bother. Go wipe yourself up and finish off that bastard machine. I’ll be out soon."  
  
"What are you talking about? This’ll only take a second—"  
  
"I can finish it myself. Go, leave. They should be getting suspicious at this point and I’m not going to let them catch us with our pants down, literally."  
  
Kaiji hesitated and then nodded, grabbing a paper towel to wipe off the remaining semen oozing out of him.  
  
"Endou-san…thanks again," he said, smiling weakly before making a dash out the door.  
  
Endou shook his head and finished where Kaiji started, grunting when he finally climaxed. A quick clean-up and a newly lit cigarette later, he rejoined Kaiji.


End file.
